


Felicity's Weakness

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are left alone after his accident and certain feelings and urges arise. Also a bonus lemon at the end for how i think the show should end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow  
  
Oliver slowly got up from the makeshift hospital bed which was an uncomfortable stainless steel table. He looked around and saw Felicity sitting in front of his computer.  He slowly snuck up behind her and said, "What are you doing"?  
  
Felicity shot out of the chair and screamed in terror. Oliver just gave her a famous Queen smirk. "Nothing boss…I mean Oliver I was just upgrading your computers."  
  
Oliver smiled, "Thank you for everything Felicity".  
  
She nodded, "I would have done it for anyone. Not meaning you’re not special I mean you’re my boss. I mean-".  
  
Oliver cut her off, "Felicity thank you and if you ever need anything just tell me".  
  
Felicity quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously that's it no big payoff no big threats for me to keep your secret".  
  
Oliver took a step closer and she quickly backed up into the desk. He leaned in, "Do you want me to threaten you? Do you want me to give you so much money you could buy Apple"?  
  
Even though he meant it as a threat Felicity shuddered in pleasure. It was a combo of tech and dominance that made her pussy throb. Every guy she was ever with was not need friendly or way to into Star Trek.  
  
Oliver saw the glazed look in her eyes and smiled. "Good night Felicity". He then sat in his computer chair and typed away.  
  
Felicity knew Diggle left and wasn't coming back. "Oliver I was told to stay with you".  
  
Oliver shook his head, "Don't worry I'm fine and have been through worse".  
  
Felicity took another look at his shirtless body and saw all the scars, "What exactly happened on that island"?  
  
Oliver spun his chair and looked her in the eyes, "Nothing you need to worry about Felicity. Now how about you tell me how to connect my arrows into this new system".  
  
Felicity quickly retrieved a bug arrow and connected it, "These arrows use an unmodified M4A audio files so it should come up in WMP."  
  
Oliver nodded, "Thanks". He went back to the computer.  
  
A half an hour passed in silence which caused Felicity to explore. His bat cave or arrow cave or would it be hood cave. She looked over his outfit and smiled at the quality it was leather with a tough vest. She started to touch the arrows, feeling a little bold she started to twirl it in her fingers. She then picked up his bow and quickly notched the arrow and shot it at one of Oliver's previous arrows through a tennis ball. She couldn't pull the string all the way back she was an IT girl not an Olympian.  
  
She then felt a hand on her shoulder and another arrow in front of her. "This time pull back to the corner of your mouth and release".  
  
She groaned, "I can't pull it all the way". She then felt his hands on hers aiding her effort.  
  
In his head he remembered this same situation with Helena and looked how that turned out.  
  
Felicity counted down, "3…2…1". The released and the arrow struck a mere inch away from his. "That was awesome". She turned around and hugged him which turned into a tackle which landed her pressing him to his hospital bed/table. He looked down and saw the fight in her eyes.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw desire. She kissed him hard giving it all she had. He slowly responded and moved his hands from her arms to her ass. He massaged it through her long skirt.  
  
Felicity was wet as could be Oliver Queen was kissing her and touching her butt. Oliver was drop dead sexy and she was a geek and an employee. He was a wanted criminal and she was little Miss perfect. This couldn't get any hotter than it was right now. She quickly undid her skirt and wiggled out of it and moved her legs wider and started to grind into him.  
  
Oliver looked down and saw she was wearing a purple lace thong, "I don't think that's in the dress code".  
  
She groaned, "This was a tight dress and I didn't want panty lines and it matched my lipstick".  
  
Oliver smiled and slowly undid her top as she undid his pants. They both removed their respective layers which left them naked. Oliver saw her in all of her glory and couldn't believe it. Her stomach was flat, her boobs her easily D's and perfect. "Jesus Christ why aren't you a model"? Her creamy skin was flawless and her nipples were pink and looked so tasty.  
  
Felicity blushed, "I am already going to sleep with you". At that moment she took his cock in her hand and rubbed it against her clit before sinking down on it. "Ah shit you’re bigger than I thought".  
  
Oliver was so overcome with the sensations of her pussy he couldn't think of a comeback. Instead he bucked, "My God Felicity you are so tight". He leaned up and took a couple of licks from each nipple.  
  
Felicity started to ride him harder and harder each time pulling a little farther back before plunging back down. Eventually she was being pulled down so hard by Oliver she almost passed out. He was going deeper than anything or anyone ever has. Every thrust felt like it was hitting her womb as she got louder and louder. He was leaving no spot untouched within her.  
  
About a minute later she came. She came so hard her eyes were fluttering trying to stay in the moment and in consciousness. She then felt Oliver pull out and flip her over and spreading her legs so he could easily get at her pussy.  
  
Felicity could feel the semi cold steel against her clit and shuddered as a mini orgasm ran through her and was prolonged as Oliver took her from behind. She would rather be in doggy style but she was in a sexual haze.  
  
Oliver kept pounding away and felt his orgasm finally coming. The only reason why it took so long was because of his endurance not because he doesn't find her attractive. He started to speed up and leant down and started to nibble on her neck as he came. He felt her clamp down in his dick as she was at the same peak.  
  
Felicity screamed, "Cumming". Just as she said it she felt him release his hot cum inside of her. He had been the only man to ever do this and nothing ever felt so good. It was like there was warmth coming from inside of her. 'I guess that's what the term glowing comes from'.  
  
Oliver slumped on Felicity before switching their position so she was on top. This wasn't for another round of sex this was his form of cuddling. She had her head rested on his chest. "Oliver does this-"?  
  
"Yes". He cut her off, "This changes everything I haven't felt like this in a long time."  
  
Felicity smiled, "I feel it too but I don't have the experience you do".  
  
Oliver laughed, "I have only slept with 4 women. The others are just dates that sometimes give me a BJ".  
  
She felt so relieved, "You're my 3 and by far my favorite. I was so done with men but then I met you and developed a crush".  
  
Oliver stroked her arm, "When I first saw you I noticed your brains first. You are the smartest girl I've ever seen".  
  
Felicity kissed his chest but felt that she kissed a scar, "Seriously how did this one happen"?  
  
Oliver knew which one she was talking about. "That was from a knife being dragged across my skin for information".  
  
Felicity gasped, "Oh I am so sorry".  
  
Oliver lifted her so she was now straddling his chest. "Done be just tell me what you want next."  
  
She felt his hands snake to her ass again lightly teasing her asshole. "Not today Mr. Queen". Oliver frowned, "Don't give me that look Oliver you are huge and I have to sit in a chair for a living."  
  
Oliver grabbed her ass and moved her so her pussy was on his face as he began to eat her out. Felicity was very responsive to his ministrations from the beginning and it only got louder when he added his fingers or when he sucked on her clit as he rubbed his stubble on her lips. She came with a scream, "Shit fuck your good".  
  
Oliver then moved her back to his chest, "So how was that"?  
  
She just smiled, "Oliver I don't think I can continue to be with you without turning into a nymphomaniac".  
  
He just laughed, "We'll I have the perfect medicine. So you want to continue this even with the dangers"?  
  
She nodded and leaned down and touched his face, "Yeah you’re not going to get rid of me that easily." Truth was she was terrified but deep down she knew he would never let anything happen to her.  
  
Oliver smiled, "Good because I don't know what I would do without you. How would I know what to Google"? Then both laughed and fell asleep.  
  
Series end  
  
Oliver finally completed his mission of cleansing the city and was now sitting on the couch with Felicity in Queen Manor. His mother was a part of the list which ended in the worst way. He killed his mother and framed Tommy's dad so they both grieved together. Felicity stuck by him even through life and death situations.  
  
They were now engaged and were going to get married one week before he was going to take over Queen Consolidating. He really wanted a honeymoon before his new job.  
  
"Babe are you okay"?  
  
Felicity had her head in his lap as he massaged her head. "Yeah I'm just glad it's over".  
  
Oliver nodded, "I promised you I'd walk away". That was the cause of a lot of their fights. She was scared of him continuing to fight crime. He had promised her with his proposal that he would stop but that didn't mean they didn't keep the hood cave. It was one place where they could always be alone especially since Diggle retired to the tropics.  
  
Felicity sighed, "I didn't always know that and for years I was number two".  
  
Oliver stopped her there, "You were never number two. I can never stop thinking about you or worrying about you".  
  
Felicity got off his lap and kissed him then they heard, "Hem hem". They both looked towards the sound and saw Thea standing there with a man that he recognized as Bruce Wayne.  
  
Oliver got up and shook his hand, "Hello Mr. Wayne what do I owe the pleasure"?  
  
Bruce looked around, "Could we talk in private"?  
  
Oliver nodded and watched as the girls left the room. He motioned for Bruce to sit. "Well"?  
  
"We both know who the other is under the mask".  
  
Oliver nodded, "How did you find out"?  
  
Bruce smiled, "My protégé killed your old mentor Slade. Now how did you find out who I am"?  
  
Oliver smirked, "Because we are the same we are rich we leave come back and things change."  
  
"Well okay. I am starting a super hero group with Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman. I wanted to extend an invitation to you".  
  
Oliver shook his head, "I am done with the hood and arrows. I made a promise". Bruce nodded and got up, "If you change your mind". Bruce flicked a batarang into the coffee table and left the room.  
  
Felicity ran in, "So what did Batman want"?  
  
Oliver picked up the batarang, "He wanted me to join a group of super heroes".  
  
Felicity gasped, "Oliver-".  
  
He cut her off, "I declined". He was then tackled to the couch, "Thank you I can't go through that again". They both laid there on the couch well into the night loving the fact that he didn't have to run off.  
  
Honeymoon  
  
The wedding was a beautiful and public affair. Every big name in the city was there along with all the news people.  
  
Felicity's Maid of Honor was Thea and Oliver's was Tommy. Felicity didn't have friends and Thea became the sister she always wanted.  
  
The couple had a standard wedding even though Felicity was Jewish. They said their vows and exchanged rings. On the inside of their bands they had something engraved. On Felicity's it was a computer and on Oliver's it was an arrow.  
  
After the wedding they boarded the Queen jet and flew to Rome. Felicity wanted an island but rethought that when she saw Oliver's face. In the plane they could barely keep their hands off each other. He kept whispering, "Mrs. Queen tell me what you want".  
  
She kissed him, "I want the new Samsung tablet".  
  
He stopped, "Really"?  
  
She leaned closer, "Only so I could record what you are about to do to me in that hotel room. The way you fuck me so hard I can't remember anything about computers".  
  
Oliver smiled, "Remember the time where you sucked me off so good I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with an arrow".  
  
Felicity nodded, "Yeah you needed it and I needed my protein shake". She heard Oliver release a light growl. She could tell when they got to the hotel all bets are off and she better be ready for it.  
  
When they got to their room they were making out. "Oliver when we fuck I want to talk dirty and use husband and wife a lot". Oliver just kissed her again with a smile. "How dirty baby"?  
  
She smiled, "Call me your wife as you fuck me".  
  
Oliver looked her up and down. "You are now my wife and I promise to fill all your desires…and every hole". He set his hands on her thighs.  
  
She pushed him on the bed and quickly got between his legs and freed his cock using the slit in his boxers. Felicity licked her lips subconsciously. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth.  
  
She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. This was crazy! She was almost creaming her panties from just doing this. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job Felicity." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Scooting forward just a bit he sunk into the comfortable bed and put his hands behind his head. Content to let her deep throat him herself.  
  
"Almost there Felicity. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Swallow it." He ordered.  
  
Felicity felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Oliver as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.  
  
Oliver was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Felicity that felt amazing. You are really loving this first wife and husband thing."  
  
"That was my first time for my husband I wanted it to be good." She surrendered to her submissive desires. She continued licking him as she waited for her next order, enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. Hmm... I think I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours wife." He decided. "Last time we did this I'm pretty sure you loved it." He stated his instructions precisely for her.  
  
"Only with you baby." Felicity stood up, spinning around as she rose before grasping the waistband of her panties. She rolled her hips and slowly pulled them down her legs, letting them pool around her ankles. She felt Oliver grab onto her hips as she started lowering herself. She was so dependent on his hands balancing her that when he suddenly lets go she dropped onto his cock when he let go of her when his cock-head touched her back entrance. She let out a tiny squeak of both pain and pleasure as her cheeks lightly slapped against his thighs, most of her momentum spent as his cock drilled into her rectum in one shot.  
  
Oliver groaned as she started moving. "Damn Felicity. You’re so fucking tight! That's it, keep going. Tell me how much you want it." He reached around her chest and slipped his hand inside her tank top, lazily playing with her breasts and she speared herself on him again and again.  
  
"I want it Oliver, I need it! God, yes, ah. I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried! I love how you fuck me, I wanted to more and more and more! Every fantasy I kept saying, please Oliver, cum inside me! My womb, my ass, my mouth, anything! Please, please cum inside my ass Oliver! I'm so close!" Felicity begged. She forced herself down as hard as she could, getting lost in the loud slapping of her ass impacting his thighs.  
  
Ever since they've been together nothing was off limits sexually. She has gotten very vocal and been able to keep up with him.  
  
"Excellent Felicity. Turn around." He ordered, he was nowhere near cumming and he was nothing if not an accommodating Oliver.  
  
Although confused she swung her legs around, raising one over his head, before she was straddling his waist. His hands slipped under her thighs and gripped them, seemingly holding her up. She was still wondering what he was doing as he slid down the bed a little further. Without warning he was hammering into her so hard she felt his balls bounce off her cheeks just a second later, wiping all thought from her head. His thrusts were getting faster with every passing second, Felicity's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as she climaxed again and again, coating his lower stomach with plenty of her juices.  
  
The insane pace set Oliver off in under three minutes. He yelled out loud as he came violently inside her abused beet red ass. His cum filling her with warmth as it poured into her. He could feel a fraction of his load ooze out around his cock and drip onto the floor from his balls as his orgasm continued.  
  
While both were recovering from the experience Felicity rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. "Thank you baby, I have never felt like this." She whispered weakly, slowly recovering.  
  
"Well we're not done yet. Let's take this up a notch." He said. Not even bothering to wait for her response he pulled out of her. She seemed fully recovered by the time he set her down on the bed, once again staring up at him, waiting for him to tell her what to do.  
  
"Get on all fours. I'll let you pick out which hole I fuck." he said. Felicity complied without a word, turning her head to look at him once she was in position she answered, "Please fuck my ass more, as hard as you can. Make me walk with a limp for the rest of the honeymoon!" She said eagerly.  
  
Oliver discarded all of his clothes as he climbed onto the bed. Trying something different he placed his feet in front of her knees and mounted her from above. Pushing her upper body down onto the bed he lined up with her already cum-filled ass. With one thrust he was back inside her. He greatly enjoyed how this new position allowed every inch of his cock to be inside her tight hole.  
  
"YES! Fuck my ass Oliver! Faster, faster, that's it! I am a bad IT girl, I need to be punished! Ah, ah, ah, God yes! I love your cock so much!" Not even the pillow her face was pushed into was enough to muffle her screams.  
  
"Your ass is so tight; I could fuck it all day. I'm going to fucking cum Felicity, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. Gripping her hips tighter he slowed down and started slamming down into her hard enough to shake the bed.  
  
"FUCK YES, CUM INSDIE ME OLIVER! I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME, I NEED YOUR CUM SO MUCH. BLOW YOUR HOT STICKY LOAD INSIDE MY DIRTY ASS! FILL YOUR DIRTY WHORE WIFE!" She shouted her back arching as she came every time he bottomed out within her.  
  
"Cumming." He grunted as he came inside her again.  
  
He pulled out of her and crawled back a few feet. Watching her fall down completely, his cum still pouring from her clenched cheeks. "Lay on your back Felicity. I want to see that pretty face of yours while I fuck you." He ordered.  
  
She flipped on her back and spread her legs. "Put it back in Oliver, please. It's so empty without you inside me." She pleaded.  
  
Oliver grabbed the back of her knees pushing them back until they were on either side of her breasts before he slipped right into her sopping wet pussy.  
  
His hands slid up her legs, pushing her lower legs up until they were next to her ears. Oliver had never loved having Felicity for a lover as his cock penetrated her womb with every thrust. "You're such a slut, but you're my cum wife aren't you Felicity?" He moaned loudly, he just couldn't get enough of her pussy, the way her body was bent was causing her insides have a subtle curve that was grinding her walls on the sensitive underside of his cock.  
  
"Yes Oliver, I'm your cum wife, I'm your bitch, I wanted your cock from the second I saw you! I needed to get fucked so badly, the urge was unbearable! Fuck me Oliver!" Felicity moved her arms so her legs were behind her, thanking whatever god that would listen. Adding more pleasure to the knot already building in her pussy.  
  
Oliver abandoned her breasts after a few minutes, leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "That's good my Felicity. You're body belongs to me now. My cock is the only one that belongs in your body. When I'm horny you bend your tight ass over and welcome me in. No matter where we are. You got that?"  
  
Felicity nodded as they both came witch screams. After a minute they snuggled together. Felicity smiled, "That was the best we've ever had".  
  
Oliver nodded, "Yeah but the 50 Shades reenactment was close".  
  
Felicity remembered that very well kind of like their own story. After that event she has defiantly expanded her sexual horizons. She had secretly watched lots of porn and incorporated that into their love life.  
  
Oliver saw the glazed lust look in her eyes, "God I married a hot nympho".  
  
Felicity slapped his chest, "If I remember correctly you brought this out in me. Normal guys can't last a tenth as long as you. Hell that first time I thought I was going to die".  
  
Oliver laughed, "That's funny because I was shot and I died that night".  
  
Felicity hated remembering that part, "At least it won't happen again". She snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
Oliver stroked her back, "Felicity from here and out its only is no masks, no arrows and no lies."  
  
She just smiled, "I know but what's next? I mean you can't even sit still for long."  
  
He kissed her head, "What about a kid or two".  
  
She nearly shed a tear because the last time she brought it up he flipped saying that if anyone found out they might hurt them. Now that the job was over so was that specific fear. "Wow kids god Oliver I was scared for a while that if I was with you it wouldn't happen".  
  
He hugged her, "I know I wasn't for it when I was a wanted fugitive but now that I am out I want everything that makes you happy". He wanted to be there and not be in prison or dead.  
  
She kissed him on the lips, "Just think a little archer who can hack into the pentagon".  
  
"Maybe but I think you would be a great mother".  
  
She kissed him again, "Let's get to work baby daddy".  
  
End  
  
My try on a new favorite since Victorious was cancelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I hoped everyone enjoyed this story but I have a challenge. 

 

I want someone to write a Arrow reads. Which means you would write Oliver and Felicity reading this fic in their universe. Like Felicity found my work and she and Oliver read it. 

 

They must be alone 

 

they must read it fully they must end up together at the end. 

 Needs to be mature. 

Over 1k words


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hoped everyone enjoyed this story but I have a challenge. 

Please do it

I want someone to write a Arrow reads. Which means you would write Oliver and Felicity reading this fic in their universe. Like Felicity found my work and she and Oliver read it they then realize their feelings.

 

They must be alone and it must be olicity.

 

they must read it fully they must end up together at the end. 

 

Over 1k words


End file.
